


Luck of the Irish

by TheScarletWarrior



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Politics, American Revolution, Multi, Native American Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletWarrior/pseuds/TheScarletWarrior
Summary: "We are all members of one body. We are all responsible for each other."-Inspector Goole (An Inspector Calls)A single decision can change the world. What if instead of sending his best man off on a pointless quest Haytham Kenway made the much more in-character decision to keep Shay in America? If Haytham had the man who had come to represent his good conscience still with him, what would have changed?Featuring Connor being an adorable kid, Haytham being sassy, Ziio being the badass queen she is and Charles Lee learning that messing with Shay Cormac is decidedly bad for his health.
Relationships: Shay Cormac & Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac & Kaniehtí:io| Ziio, Shay Cormac & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the author: Dialogue with {} around it is spoken in Kanyen’kéha, the Mohawk language.

Ziio POV 

(Note from the author: Dialogue with {} around it is spoken in Kanyen’kéha, the Mohawk language.) 

November 1760 

Ziio stalked through he under bush, keeping her gaze locked on the bear. He was a magnificent animal, black fur lush and muscles well-defined. Given that winter had begun, he would be a much-needed catch for the tribe. 

Glancing at her fellow hunters – Atená:ti and Karawase this time – Ziio signalled where they should move to cut off the bear's escape. Once they were in position Ziio pulled the bow off her back, lined up the shot and fired for his heart. 

The arrow struck true, but not deep enough to kill – only enrage. 

_“Dammit!”_ Ziio thought furiously. Dropping her bow, she wiped out the hunting knife on her hip. 

The bear roared at her, then charged. Waiting till it got close, Ziio whirled out of its path and dove for the trees. The bear turned and ran after her. A shot from the trees lodged in his leg, stopping its charge. The bear roared in pain and anger again. 

Reaching the trees, Ziio began to climb. Her fellow hunters continued to shoot arrows at him, but the bear was undeterred. The number of wide shots wasn’t helping either – the problem with bringing along the inexperienced. 

_“Honestly.”_ Ziio felt the familiar feeling of exasperation tinging her already irritated mood as she continued her harried climb. _“Do I have to do **everything** myself?”_

Reaching a suitable height, she started to walk across a branch that was directly above the bear. However, before she could reach a suitable point the bear wiped around and headed straight for Karawase. He scrambled back in fear but there was no way he could avoid the charge. 

So, with a sigh, Ziio leapt for the bear's neck. 

Her blade went through the muscle there, finally bringing the animal down. With a groan of pain, he died at last. 

Murmuring a thank you to nature, Ziio quickly turned to check her companions. Karawase was shaken, but thankfully unharmed. Atená:ti also looked shaken, but unhurt. 

Before Ziio could start ranting about their idiocrasy, a voice spoke up. 

“{Nice catch.}” 

Ziio whirled, coming face to face with a man. He was clearly Colonial, pale skin and dark cloth clothing signifying that. In fact, he dressed much like Haytham had, but somewhat less... fancy. He was fully armed, double swords and a matching set of pistols attached to the belt at his waist. His face was typical, with dark eyes and brown hair in the white man style of a ponytail. The only thing that really stood out to her was the scar running over his right eye. 

That, and her language coming from such a foreign voice. 

Hissing, Ziio brought up her weapon to his face, Atená:ti and Karawase following suite. 

“{Who are you?}” 

“{I mean you no harm.}” 

“{You didn’t answer the question.}” 

“{No, I suppose I didn’t. But my name isn’t what’s important right now.}” 

“{Oh really?}” Ziio made sure to let the disbelief evident in her voice. “{And what is important right now?}” 

The man sighed, seemingly unsurprised by her hostility. 

“{By sunset tomorrow, your village will be burnt to the ground on the orders of George Washington. I know you have no reason to trust or believe me, but I ask that you heed my warning and leave.}” 

Ziio hid her shock at his words. “{You are right, I have no reason to trust you. My people have lived on this land for generations. Why should we leave now, on the word of the likes of you?}” 

“{Because I’m telling the truth. Because I have the trust of your mother’s sister. Because I have a location you can go in mind.}” He tilted his head, placing his face further in the light. His eyes seemed to pierce her very soul and were filled with terrible knowledge. “{Because your tribe is not the only thing you were tasked with protecting.}” 

Her companions stiffened in horror and Karawase reached for his bow, but Ziio remained calm and ordered his pause. Turning back to the man, she continued her line of questioning “{What do you mean, you have the trust of my mother’s sister?}” 

The man shook his head, features lined with worry. “{I don’t have time to explain. Tell your Clan Mother that a man named Tala sends warnings, and that you need to leave this valley before first light. Give her this}” And her the man held out a rolled-up map. “{It will take you to a safe place … or at least a safer place than here.}” 

Hesitantly, Ziio took the map from his outstretched hand. This ‘Tala’ - for that clearly wasn’t his real name – seemed genuine. And if he was telling the truth about an attack... 

“{Alright, I'll talk to my mother.}” Ziio step forward, pointing her blade at the man’s throat. “{But if you are lying, and this is all some Colonial trick, then I will do to you what we just did to that bear. Clear?}” 

The man laughed softly, still irritatingly composed. “{Fair enough. But now, I really must leave before my absence is noticed.}” 

Ziio nodded curtly, and stepped back, signalling for her companions to do the same. They hesitated but did as told. 

Tala (Calling him that was just easier) nodded in gratitude, then turned and walked off into the Frontier, the shadows blending in with his form. Ziio blinked, then he was gone. 

For a few moments, no one spoke. 

Atená:ti hesitantly broke the silence. “{Should we tell the others about this? I mean he could be telling the truth...}” 

Karawase interrupted them, frowning in anger. “{He’s a white man, why would he ever warn us of anything!? This is obviously a trick. That ‘George Washington’ must be an ally of his, and the maps location is a trap for us! We shouldn’t even be considering this!}” 

“{That isn’t your decision to make.}” Ziio snapped, still considering their options. On the one hand, the man was Colonial, and for that reason shouldn’t automatically be trusted. On the other hand, she had travelled further and seen more of this ‘New World’ the white men were making than the rest of her tribe, and she knew in some ways they were like her people. Which meant that some were good, and some were bad, and some played in the fire in-between. This man didn’t look like a threat to her, 

And there was also the matter of his Mohawk name. No Colonial would have a name of her people, unless bestowed upon them by a Clan Mother for some great deed on her tribe's behalf. But what could this man have done to earn that? 

But in the end, it wasn’t her decision either. 

“{We’ll return to the tribe with this.}” Ziio stated. “{Let my Mother decide. But first let’s collect what we took.}” 

Karawase looked displeased but followed her orders regardless. After collecting the bear’s bounty, and burying the remains, the group headed back for the tribe. 

Privately, she hoped the man was wrong. Despite her adventurous ways, Ziio didn't want to leave here forever. The village was her home, and that of her son too. 

But if he was right, what choice did they truly have? 

Ziio shook her head and continued on. Her Mother would know what to do – as Clan Mother that was her right, and her responsibility. 

As her village came into view, Ziio prayed that she was right to return. 

Prayed that she hadn’t brought her son into the world, just to lose that place so soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Tala - means wolf in the Native Mohawk language.  
> Unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. Comments/Kudos are welcome and apprecaited. Constructive critisism is welcome, but please be polite in your phrasing. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
